Friendship
by Masami Kyoko
Summary: Kagura was awarded with a pack of sukonbu by Gintoki in exchange she would run an errand to buy sweets for him. She accepted and took off. She reached the store to find the store was destroyed by Okita Sougo. short fic and some info


Okay, so I have been hiatus for a year? Not that sure. Because you know, the usual sorcery that kept us fanfic authors away from this. Exactly, school, tuitions, family, etc =w= so here I am posting a rather old fanfic I did for English tuition composition.

-0-0-0-0-

"Shut the hell up you sadist! How dare of you to destroy the whole shop?" A Chinese girl named Kagura Yato with two bundles on each side of her head shouted madly as she grasped the collar of a light brown haired boy named Okita Sougo who had just destroyed a sweets shop with his crazy bazooka.

She had mastered strong martial arts since she was a kid and now, she was 14. On the other side, he had mastered kendo martial arts since he was a kid and he was 18 now.

Yato clan was a feared clan who had mastered strong martial arts. They were known as 'killing machines' who never hesitate to kill anyone as they wielded their umbrellas. They had this "Live to Kill" motto and because of that, no one ever get near them. But Kagura, who was a Yato wanted to change her way of living, she never liked her power that could easily destroy anything. She had run to Edo after her mother's death. There she was wanted by gangs as killing tool, she refused and bumped in Gintoki and Shinpachi who were coincidentally passing by. She ended up living with them. She believed that she could use her scary power as the power to protect not to destroy.

"I'm taking you to police!" Kagura threatened.

"But I AM a police." Sougo replied calmly with his usual stone face. Apparently, he was in Shinsengumi group. A group of people with swords made to protect Edo. But somehow, they were the ones who destroyed places. He was known as a sadist and the strongest in Shinsengumi.

"Then, I will judge you by myself! I was about to buy sweets for Gin-chan but you blew it up! You have to pay!" Kagura said as she pointed her umbrella at Sougo with a menacing glare. Without hesitating, she dashed forward finding him just a few inches from her face. She quickened her pace and threw her umbrella at him. Sougo grabbed the umbrella that was thrown at him in great force. Not giving further chance, she lifted her leg to kick his face. He smirked and held her foot in his hand. They were equal.

Their fight today was a coincident. They would meet each other once a week to settle their score, but not this day. Gintoki had given Kagura's favorite sukonbu in exchange that she had to buy him sweets. Unfortunately, Sougo who was assigned to capture the culprit of fake foreign products trade was there and since the culprit wouldn't show himself up, he thought he might as well blow the place and captured the culprit which ended up fighting Kagura now.

"Stop moving your ass so I can beat the crap out of you, bastard!" She warned.

"It is not moving. You are too weak to get my ass move, fat ass monster" He smirked.

"Pay up!" She asked.

"I'd rather stick a bomb in my ass than pay you up." He refused bluntly as he twisted her ankle. She obviously won't let him do it, the more she didn't want to give him a chance to win over her. She jumped and twirled in the mid-air. When the chance came, she used her other leg to kick his face. Bulls-eye, she managed to kick his chin and bruised it. He was forced by the kick to slide backward a meter from the girl. He put pressure on his feet to prevent sliding too far.

Finally got serious for the fight, Sougo pulled his sword out and pointed it against Kagura. She too pointed her umbrella at him. Warm-up was finished; it was time to get serious. 10 seconds of pregnant silence before they leapt to each other and crossed their weapons.

She forcefully punching towards his face.

He gracefully dodged the punch.

He tried to land few punches in return.

She avoided it easily.

He would try to slash her.

She would block it with her umbrella.

She would try to hit back at him.

He would block it.

It was an elegant dance of punches and kicks only known between the two of them despite their rude, harsh and improper conversation whenever they meet. Even though they hated each other's guts they liked to fight each other. They were equal and they were rivals. They felt pleasure and glad when they fought.

Sougo was the only one that could stand up against her, and Kagura liked that. She was feared since she was a kid, no one would accompany her and now she found a rival she would gladly fight without worrying he might die. She was glad that she came to Edo and was able to fight Sougo with her all might. Sougo felt the same; no one had been able to stand against his violent and sadistic nature that he would randomly curse people with "die-bastard" and fired his bazooka at them. He was also glad that he was able to fight Kagura.

"_Maybe it is not bad at all having this sadist as a friend. I wonder if I can be his friend."_ Kagura was lost in her own thoughts when Sougo slipped his hand into her puffy black pants and took out a pack of her favorite sukonbu.

"Oh~ snacks! Thanks, Monster." He ran off.

"Wha-? HEY WAIT UP! GIVE BACK MY SUKONBU, BASTARD!" she chased after him. Maybe she would re-consider about their friendship and wished he might die in her hands so that she could boast her victory against the famous sadist in Edo.

_**-THE END- **_

To be honest I am very apologetic about Katekyo Hitman Reborn's fanfic, I am literally crammed with works despite just finished national exam to graduate from secondary. I am currently working on a novel project my English tuition gave and I am very pumped up to quickly finish it. However as we all have known that one can't reach perfection on his/her own. So yea, I'm still in progress. But I have started on receiving pre-orders now. Though I'm still not sure how to send the product over, I'm sure I can manage somehow. The novel is named with Italian "Angelo di Cielo" it is adventure based with actions, martial arts, humor, romance and little mystery on the line probably with little hurt and comfort =w=" not sure how to put it into good words. Because this is my very first novel, I really hope I can pull off the characters well. this kind of novel doesn't sell as many as romance novel. I'll manage somehow with the promotion hahaha. So if any of you are interested, do put it in the review and then I'll send the first chapter to your emails (include in the review). Oh yea, don't forget to review the first chapter too xD


End file.
